Not Just Friends
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: Two guys have an innocent sleepover... That ends up not innocent at all. Based on what should be a true story :D Plot? Who needs plot! Wowieyaoi! Warning: Yaoi, don't like don't read. Rated M for a reason.


So, one of my friends was telling me that I should write this, so I did, because why not. It's the first yaoi I've actually finished, so please tell me how it was ^.^ Oh, and if you think you know who these people are, you don't, or I will hunt you down and kill you in the most gruesome way I can imagine! :D

"No, fuck you, get the fuck back here!" Called Norman with a grin. Nick laughed and flipped him off before turning back around, only to get tackled to the floor by the shorter boy. "Oh, what the fuck! Get off me!" He yelled out between laughs, struggling to get out of the other's grip. Most guys probably would've found this awkward, considering how shirtless they both were, and rather pantsless as well. But they were so comfortable with each other it didn't really occur to them that wearing nothing but boxers while wrestling on the floor should be an issue.  
They were pretty evenly matched in terms of strength, but eventually Nick had Norman pinned under him, both laughing and panting for breath. "Hah, take that!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Can't get up now, can you?" Norman grinned back and responded by wrapping his legs around Nick's in an attempt to flip him over. However, all this accomplished was to move them both a bit, so he continued struggling, grappling for a purchase on the carpeted floor. Under Nick yet again, he took a second to catch his breath and consider his options. Nick had a hand on either side of his head, holding himself up in a push-up position. Norman quickly moved his legs, knocking Nick's out from under him. Nick's arms collapsed as well, though, and he fell on top of Norman, accidentally brushing their lips together. He immediately jumped up, face red.  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, y'know..." He trailed off when Norman didn't respond, looking over to meet his eyes. He seemed to be considering something, face slightly flushed, as he lay in the same place on the floor. Apparently making a decision, he broke the eye contact, biting his lip as he stood up.  
"I-it's fine, I... didntrlmnddm..." He mumbled, still not meeting Nick's eyes. "Sorry, I only heard the first part of that." Clearing his throat nervously, Norman repeated, "I didn't... didn't really mind." Now he looked up, in time to watch Nick close the distance between them and once again press their lips together. Pulling back after a few seconds, he smiled at the shorter and said good-naturedly, "Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Before closing his eyes and leaning in again. Norman's eyes widened, then he closed them as well, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
Eventually they parted again, both panting for breath, and Nick couldn't help asking "So, are you gay, or...?" Norman chuckled at both the strangeness of the question and the ease with which it was being asked. "I guess that's what I'd call it... I've never... wanted anyone but you though." They both blushed slightly, then met eyes again, asking and answering an unspoken question. Without saying anything aloud, they moved to the bed, but were unable to lie down before unceremoniously mashing their lips together. Falling onto the bed, they maneuvered without breaking the kiss so that Norman was on top, his hands tangled in Nick's hair, Nick's hands on his lower back.  
Moving their mouths in a rhythm, tongues tangling, eyes closed, neither of them could think clearly. Nick's hands moved, squeezing Norman's ass and eliciting a breath of surprise. Flipping their positions, he pulled Nick on top of him, grinding his pelvis upward as he felt the other's bulge against his own. Groaning softly into the other's mouth, Nick pulled his lips away, kissing down Norman's neck, feeling the vibration of breath leaving his throat in a shuddery moan. He kissed along his chest, circling both nipples with his tongue before being pulled up for another kiss.  
Rolling once more so they were side by side, Norman trailed his fingers down Nick's chest, feeling him shiver at the touch. He kissed from the base of his ear slowly down his neck, his chest, his well-toned abs, pausing when he reached his boxers. Looking up and meeting the other's eyes, he gave a questioning look, brushing his fingers lightly across the fabric covering his prize. The gasp that escaped Nick's lips was answer enough, and he slowly pulled the boxers down, baring his erection to the open air. He was large, and for a moment the idea of trying to fit that anywhere almost seemed too much. He inhaled slowly in anticipation, then, encasing him with one hand, Norman began pumping. He let go suddenly, instead dipping his head to take as much as he could into his mouth. Judging by the sharp gasp and the hands that threaded themselves through his hair, that was better. Bobbing his head, he began to move, putting his hands on Nick's hips to keep him from thrusting and forcing more than Norman could take into his mouth.  
Taking care not to brush him with his teeth, Norman dragged his tongue along the underside, humming with pleasure when he felt Nick shudder underneath him. He continued moving his head, trying to take in more and more of his length. Finally Nick stopped him. "W-wait, I uh... don't want to finish yet." Norman nodded, then waited, unsure. Their eyes met, both of them half-laughing awkwardly before moving to kiss again.  
This time it was Nick's hands that roved around, easing under the waistline of Norman's boxers, squeezing, caressing. He lifted a leg, wrapping it around Nick's to allow better access, then froze when he felt a finger brush his opening. He held his breath, and the other paused, opening his eyes in uncertainty. Norman separated their lips, leaving just enough space to talk. "I've never... done any of this; you know that, right?" He sounded slightly nervous, making Nick feel guilty.  
"I won't hurt you, I swear. I was trying to think what we could use as lube, but I don't keep lotion in my room anymore..." He trailed off, still thinking. Norman took Nick's hand into his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, smiling slightly at the surprised noise it resulted in. Removing his fingers, Nick also smiled, saying, "I suppose that works," before gently removing Norman's boxers and slowly pushing a finger into his tight hole. Norman gasped at the intrusion and the pain that accompanied it, and Nick waited for him to nod ascent before moving. Soon a second digit was added, then a third. Their lips met again, the moans being swallowed as Nick moved his fingers in and out. Hoping he had taken enough time, but unable to wait any longer, he slid them out. The whine that escaped Norman's mouth was a sound new to him, but he was too impatient to focus on it at the moment.  
With gentle hands, he turned Norman over, unsure how to position either of them in a way that was comfortable. Without being asked, Norman rose up on all fours, allowing Nick to go to his knees and begin to push in. He felt Norman trying to relax so as to make it less painful, and paused before letting more of his length be taken in. When he was almost all the way in he stopped again, waiting for the other's breathing to steady. He held completely still until Norman's impatient voice ordered him to "Just move, **please**!" And he pulled out slowly then shoved back in, buried to the hilt. Norman cried out at the feeling of being absolutely full, and Nick groaned in ecstasy. He was so tight, so perfect. With one hand on Norman's shoulder and the other on his hip, he continued in a rhythm; pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, speeding up until he barely pulled out at all, only thrust again and again.  
Norman wanted to be closer, since he couldn't see Nick's face, so he moved backward, forcing Nick to sit down so he was in his lap and they continued moving with each other; Norman lifting himself up to be speared by the other over and over. Nick's hand crept down his chest, his right reaching to clasp around Norman's neglected cock, beginning to pump him slowly, then faster, moving his hand in time with his hips. Norman gripped Nick's legs, coherent thought a thing of the distant past, overwhelmed with pleasure. He spilled his seed all over Nick's hand, and his stomach and legs, and only a little after he felt Nick's teeth in his neck as he emptied himself deep inside Norman.  
He pulled out and they collapsed, arms and legs entangled, panting and sweating. Sharing a grin, Nick rested his head on the pillow before saying thoughtfully, "Well, this'll make our sleepovers more interesting, won't it?" Looking him up and down, Norman nodded his agreement. "And it looks like your sheets will get washed more often, too," He said with a chuckle.  
At that moment, there was a clattering from the closet. The doors opened and Marion and Christina half-fell out, both rather red faced. Picking up a camera the guys had failed to notice and stopping the recording, they looked back up at the two on the bed. "That... That was beautiful." They said in unison, trying not to laugh at the look of dismay on Nick's face. He turned to see what Norman thought, and was met with closed eyes and a half-snore. "Guess he's worn out," He muttered. "Wonder how he'll explain not being able to walk tomorrow..." Pointing at the girls, all he said was "No porn sites, okay? And I get some of your profits." They high-fived and walked out, leaving him to snuggle up to Norman and go to sleep himself.

There! I finally finished it! Fuck, I'm bad at deadlines... Oh well. So yeah, this is my first yaoi and stuff, and I'd appreciate any reviews or suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
